


Claws and Consequences

by DivorcedMoonlight



Series: Silver Fire: A My Pride Fanfic Series [2]
Category: My Pride - tribbleofdoom (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivorcedMoonlight/pseuds/DivorcedMoonlight
Summary: What happens when a lioness breaks pride law and mates with an outsider? What happens when no pride will take them in? This story is a parallel tale to Blazing Bright and part of my Silver Fire My Pride fanfiction series, showing the backstory of my other lioness OC, Silver Tongue. TW for slight r@pe/noncon in the opening scene
Series: Silver Fire: A My Pride Fanfic Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Claws and Consequences

Trigger Warning for brief r@pe/noncon in the first scene.

“Are you coming?”

Strong Gaze rolled onto her back lazily, staring up into the bright orange eyes of her male, Strikemane. The lightning shaped mark on his forehead caught the moonlight weirdly as his eyes glowed in the darkness. Strong Gaze rolled her eyes

“Strike, we have tried every month for more than a year. It’s exhausting. Can’t you just let it go?”

The male lion snarled. “I will not let it go! You have no cubs Strong Gaze! How can I expect my line to go on if you don’t have cubs???”

The deep gray lioness rose to her feet, glaring at her mane. “Well, not a single lioness in this pride is pregnant, Strike, so I don’t think the problem is me.”

Strikemane roared and swiped her cheek, leaving open gash marks that started to drip deep red in the cool night. Strong Gaze felt her whole body freeze, her hackles rising as her skin began to burn. The male lion stepped forward and lowered his gaping jaw to her ear, his hulking form towering above her. 

“You belong to me? Understand?” He snarled softly in her ear. “All the lionesses in this pride are somehow keeping themselves from birthing my cubs, but you…” He extended his claws and grabbed her haunches, ripping her off her feet and turning her so her tail was towards him. Strike crawled over her body, placing his paws on either side of her shoulder and leaning back down to her ear. “You won’t have a choice.”

He clamped down on her ear, causing Strong Gaze to howl out with pain, just as he thrust himself. Strong Gaze felt the penetration, and felt her stomach boil with rage. He continued to thrust into her as he held her by her ear and shoulders. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the ache between her back legs as Strike’s breath began to quicken. 

“By Sunce….Oh Strong Gaze…” He thrust one more time into her and let go of her ear, throwing his head back and roaring to the night sky as he pulsed inside her. 

Strong Gaze shook her head, drops of blood flying from her now ripped ear as she twisted her hips, placing her back paws on his belly. With a scream, she kicked and threw the male lion off of her, the rest of his seed spilling onto the ground. Strike staggered back, his eyes blown wide and his chest heaving. 

Strong Gaze leapt to her feet and bounded away from the pride, tears streaming from her eyes and her whole body hurting. She heard Strikemane’s roar as she ran, but all she could think about was the grip of the dirt under the claws, the sting of the wind on her open wounds, and the white light of the moon above her. She closed her eyes and ran blindly, trying to escape the feeling of violation that clung to her like heat to the savanna. 

After what seemed like hours, she suddenly noticed the ragged, desperate breaths she was taking. Slowing to a walk, Strong Gaze tried to refocus her eyes, but her racing heart and shallow breaths made her vision swim with black spots. Her steps faltered and shifted, like her feet weren’t connecting to the dirt. 

Swaying and tripping, her gaze fell to the ground. “Sand…” She muttered, before collapsing to the shifting dunes and watching her vision go black.

oOo

Strong Gaze awoke to the feeling of warm water dripping down her face. She blinked, trying to get her bearings. Another splash of water landed on her face, and she jerked awake, trying to lift herself off the ground. 

“Woah woah woah, hey you’re okay.”

Strong Gaze blinked and turned towards the voice, seeing the hazy vision of the face of a deep orange no-mane with gray eyes. 

“Who-who are you?” She croaked, struggling to her feet. Swaying, she spread her legs for greater stability as the cloudiness began to clear. After a moment, she managed to shake her head and sit down, finally able to take in her surroundings. 

“I’m Twist. What’s your name?” The nomane said kindly. 

Strong Gaze finally turned and gave him a good look. He was tiny, smaller even than she was. He was a deep, golden orange and he was covered head to toe in faintly darker stripes. His mane was scruffy and uneven, barely covering his neck in a full layer of long hair. 

“I’m Strong Gaze. What...what are you?” Strong Gaze cocked her head at him, confusion lacing her tone.

The nomane chuckled. “I get that question a lot. Um, my dad was a tiger. My mom was a lioness.”

Strong Gaze nodded. “Well that explains the stripes, but why are you so small?”

Twist huffed, a smile ghosting his lips. “Not really sure. I suppose you have to ask the goddesses about that.”

Gaze nodded at him, then looked around her. She was sitting at the edge of a small watering hole, with only a few scattered and stunted trees decorating the horizon. Suddenly reminded of her insatiable thirst, she plunged her muzzle into the water and drank greedily. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you earlier. You’d just been out for a long time and I was worried. I thought for sure you’d wake up when I carried you here.”

The gray lioness pulled her dripping face from the watering hole, turning towards the striped no mane. “You brought me here?”

Twist smiled. “Well sure! I found you passed out halfway onto the stretch, bleeding and exhausted. I cleaned your wounds as well as I could, then got you across my back and carried you to the closest watering hole I knew.”

Strong Gaze looked him up and down as he shifted awkwardly under her gaze. “Why don’t you have a pride? You are plenty old enough.”

He scoffed and got to his feet, turning in a small circle to show off his scrappy mane and evident stripes. “You think any pride or lioness wants to have cubs with this abomination? Ha! No. I’ve been prideless all my life. And that is how I will stay.” Twist didn’t seem upset by the statement, just honest. 

“I’ll have your cubs.”

Twist whipped his head around to stare at her. “What?”

Strong Gaze got to her feet, her ear and cheek still stinging. “The wounds you cleaned? My mane did that to me because I dared to say that he can’t father cubs. And then he….” She felt a lump rise in her throat, blocking the words she tried to say. Coughing, she turned away and blinked tears out of her eyes. “Point is. I’ll have your cubs.”

The hybrid stared at her, dumbstruck. “Strong Gaze, I have no territory, no home, no way to provide for you and a litter of cubs!”

The lioness walked forward, rubbing her face along his uneven mane. He smelled like desert sand and baobab flowers. “You don’t have to. I’ll go back to my pride. Strike will think the cubs are his, and maybe he’ll finally leave me and the other lionesses alone.”

“I...I…” Twist leaned into the affectionate rub, feeling his heart begin to race. It had been years since the last no mane who had been willing to relieve him.

Strong Gaze reached up and licked his ear gently, purring softly into his ear. “Just think, you’ll get to father cubs and I’ll get to broker peace in my pride.”

As his hips twitched, Twist fought to keep his breathing even. “Why don’t you just leave?”

The lioness bit down on his ear, making the no mane hiss. “My whole family is in that pride. My life, my protection, my home. I might stand up for myself more than the other huntresses, but I know Pride Law. Lionesses belong to their mane. I have to give him cubs, or he will never stop coming after us all.”

Strong Gaze slipped the tuft of her tail along Twist’s jawline, feeling him quiver beneath her. “Come on now. I can see you’re ready.”

Twist growled. “Well, if you insist.” He climbed on top of her and licked her ear gently. 

Gaze leaned back into the touch, distantly noting the contrast between the hybrid’s gentle touch and the rough demand of her mane. They stayed together all day, until Gaze made the long trip back to her territory. Twist walked her back and stopped nervously at the pride boundary. 

“I’m...always on the stretch. All the no manes know me. If you ever need anything, just let them know you’re looking for the tiger okay? Someone will be able to take you to me.” He fidgeted, constantly letting his gaze steal to her stomach. 

The huntress followed his look to her belly, then looked back at him. “If I have your cubs, I will take good care of them. I swear.”

The no mane nodded and rubbed his face under hers. “Just...be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Gaze smiled at him and turned back towards her pride. “It’s just how pride law is.” She walked back, feeling warm and safe for the first time in months. She would soon show signs of pregnancy, and maybe Strikemane would finally lay off her and the other lionesses.

**Author's Note:**

> https://genetics.thetech.org/ask-a-geneticist/why-are-ligers-so-big#:~:text=Ligers%20are%20the%20offspring%20of,size%20as%20the%20average%20lion.
> 
> Here's a quick look at the genetics that lead to Twist and Silver's small sizes! Ligers are known to be enormous, and are in fact the largest of all big cats. But tigons, which is what Twist is, are actually often even smaller than normal lions.


End file.
